


(and it's a long way up when you hit the ground, but)

by QueenIsabelle



Series: night visions [7]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Day 7: Ohana/Family, F/M, Fluff, Jelsa - Freeform, Jelsa Week 2019, Modern AU, just cute and short, married au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 11:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21391219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenIsabelle/pseuds/QueenIsabelle
Summary: Jelsa Week 2019Prompt Day 7: Ohana/FamilyElsa makes a discovery while Jack is away on a business trip.
Relationships: Elsa (Disney)/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)
Series: night visions [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535909
Comments: 1
Kudos: 99





	(and it's a long way up when you hit the ground, but)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's a full day late and shorter than normal! If you liked these one-shots, check out my other stories! "Dancing on Thin Ice" to be updated soon!

* * *

For the fourth day in a row, Elsa found herself with her head stuck in the toilet the moment she woke up. She gripped the sides of the seat, hovering over the bowl in case another wave of nausea hit again. After a moment, she leaned back on her heels and flushed the minimal contents of stomach down the drain.

Elsa thought about the pregnancy test she’d taken yesterday as she brushed her teeth. The positive result hadn’t given her as much anxiety as she would have thought. Yes, she and Jack hadn’t really talked about children aside from the vague agreement that it would happen someday. Elsa had planned for ‘someday’ to be a few years down the line, not six months after they got married.

Elsa sighed, shutting the water off. Jack was currently out of town for a business meeting, so she was stuck by herself with her thoughts. She had debated calling Anna yesterday when she’d seen the results, but Elsa wanted Jack to be the first to know about the baby.

God, the baby.

Elsa groaned and rested her head against the counter. When she and Jack had Skyped last night, it had nearly killed her not to say anything to him. And he wouldn’t be back home for almost a week. At least it would give her enough time to schedule a doctor’s appointment to make sure that she really was pregnant. (Though given the morning nausea and the fact that she was two weeks late on her period, Elsa was pretty confident in her suspicions.)

Her fingers itched to grab her phone and text Jack. She missed him so much it hurt, and this new information was weighing on her greatly. It didn’t help that it was Saturday, either. She had a whole day ahead of her with no plans and no husband to spend it with. Elsa supposed that she could try and get a head start on work for the week, but that did not sound appealing.

Before Elsa could contemplate her choices for the day any further—she supposed she could hang out with Anna without telling her about the baby, right?—Jack’s ringtone began to play throughout the bathroom. Her hand snatched up her phone before she had really thought about it and pressed the answer button.

“Hello?” Elsa said.

“Good morning, angel,” Jack said. Elsa laughed.

“Why are you calling me? Isn’t it five o’clock there?” she asked.

“I wanted to wake my wife up with a nice phone call. I’m sweet like that.”

Elsa rolled her eyes. “I can hear you smirking.”

“And I can hear you rolling your eyes.”

“Shut up!”

As Jack laughed, Elsa leaned back against the counter, smiling softly to herself. She could already imagine that laughter joined with childish giggles, Jack playing with their child or cradling them in his arms. She felt a tug in her stomach at the thought. Then, the tug turned into a flip, and Elsa found herself throwing up once more.

For a second, Elsa could only focus on the burn in her throat and the tears forming in her eyes. Straggles of hair fell into her face, and she moaned. It was miserable. She hated being sick at any point, but the knowledge that this would be happening for the foreseeable future was pissing her off.

Suddenly, there were cool hands on her shoulders and a hand brushing her hair off of her face. Elsa gasped out a breath and leaned back into the person before realizing that there shouldn’t be another person in her house.

“Holy shit!” she yelled, turning around and swinging a fist randomly. Jack caught it. “Jack? What the hell are you doing here?”

“Negotiations ended early yesterday, and I got the first flight I could. I wanted to surprise you. Are you sick?” He held a hand up to her forehead, feeling it for a fever. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“What would you have done all the way in Las Vegas?” Elsa asked, skipping over the part about being sick. She thought she would have more time to think this right through, to confirm it, to plan. Now, Jack was sitting here in front of her, and honestly, all she wanted to do was fall into his arms and cry. So that’s what she did.  
Jack’s expression morphed into one of shock and concern as Elsa buried her head in his chest, soft sobs escaping her mouth. He clearly had no idea what to do. If Elsa hadn’t felt like shit, she probably would have laughed.

“What’s wrong, Elsa?” he demanded, arms curling around her protectively. Elsa shook her head against his shoulder and clung tighter to him.

“Nothing. You’re just back, and I’m just happy and… and…”

“And?”

“And I’m pregnant.”

Jack froze. Elsa slowly pulled back from him, wiping at her eyes. He stared at her. She stared back.

“What?” he asked. Elsa got up from the floor and reached for her toothbrush again. Her mouth felt disgusting, and she couldn’t have this conversation with vomit on her breath. She squirted the mint toothpaste onto her brush and began brushing.

“Pregnant,” she said through a mouthful of toothpaste. She leaned over the sink and turned on the water. By the time she had finished brushing her teeth, Jack had gotten up off the floor and moved behind her at the counter. Elsa turned around and took in a deep breath.

“You’re pregnant?”

“Yep.”

“Our baby?”

“Jack, we’re married. Whose else would it be?”

“No, I know, it’s just…” He laughed. “I can’t believe it!” Jack swooped forward and gathered her into a hug, holding her tightly and spinning her around in a circle. Elsa wrapped her arms around his neck, laughing slightly as well.

“You’re happy?” she asked once he’d put her down.

“Happy? I’m ecstatic, Els,” Jack said.

“Even though it’s so soon?”

“You know I’m more of a ‘go with the flow’ guy.”

“But we haven’t really talked about kids.”

“What’s there to talk about?”

“When to have them. How many. How far apart.” Elsa listed off the questions on her fingers, voicing her worries that this was ill-timed.

“Elsa, listen to me,” Jack said, placing his hands on her shoulders. “A family with you—any type of family—is perfect and all I could ever want.”

“Any type of family?” Elsa raised an eyebrow.

“One kid or one hundred.” He grinned.

“Fostering? Adopting?” she asked.

“Of course. You know that’s close to my heart.” Jack leaned into kiss her forehead gently, and Elsa sighed. “Were you really worried that I wouldn’t want this baby?”

“No, I was more worried that I wouldn’t want it, and that you would be mad at me,” she admitted. Jack pulled back immediately.

“Do you not want it? Because you don’t have to have it if you’re not ready. Shit, I didn’t even think about that— Of course you were worried about not having anything planned— God, please tell me I didn’t pressure you or push you or anything—”

“Jack!” Elsa cut him off. “I want the baby. I was nervous at first, I’ll be honest, but that was because I didn’t have you with me. I was freaking out. But I know that you’ll do everything and anything for this baby.”

“And for you,” Jack said. Elsa hugged him, resting her head over his heart, the steady _thump_ soothing her.

“Are you tired?” Elsa asked after a few minutes of them standing in the bathroom quietly. Jack exhaled.

“Exhausted.”

Elsa pulled back from his embrace, smiling, and took his hand to lead him to their bedroom. “Come on, you need to sleep. You’ve got nine months to stock up.”

Jack pulled Elsa down onto the covers with him and curled around her, pulling her back into his chest. One arm wound itself around her waist with his hand resting on her stomach. “I can’t wait.”


End file.
